


Bare

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Implied sexy times, female body hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Personal grooming habits vary from realm to realm.





	

Rumple’s quick fingers worked the buttons on Belle’s blouse free by feel. His eyes were closed as he nuzzled against each inch of bare skin he exposed. Belle’s finger’s carded through his hair as he alternated between kisses and words of devoted praise. She moaned and sighed her contented responses, along with a few giggles as he nibbled his way along her ribs. He’d opened her blouse and caught her wrist above her head when he suddenly stopped and pulled back.

“Rumple?”

“Erm, you, you’ve shaved.”

Belle twisted her head to the side to look at her own armpit, it was a ridiculously pointless contortion, she knew she’d shaved; she was the one who had stood in the shower and done it. She glanced up at Rumple expecting to see him smiling at her foolishness, but instead there was a look of almost fearful concern on his face. Oh bugger, she’d not considered that…

“I’m still me Rumple, Belle not Lacey.”

The last time she’d shaved any body hair away she’d been cursed, no wonder he looked troubled. She knew she’d pinpointed his concern the second he relaxed at her words. He propped himself up on his elbow and let his fingers dance over the smooth skin of her under arm. There was a little crease between his brows, and he remained quiet.

“What do you think?”

His eyebrow twitched; “You’ve more skill with a razor than me.”

Belle raised her free hand to his face and traced her thumb across the spot on his jaw he either missed or nicked each morning. Rumple turned his head to kiss her fingers, but she could see there was still something on his mind so she waited. Rumple nipped the tip of his tongue between his teeth before sweeping it over his bottom lip.

“I was well into my first century before I saw a woman who shaved. Was called to an artist’s studio to make a deal, talent and fame the usual nonsense. The model was naked and had no body hair at all. I asked her age twice, I was ready to eviscerate the artist for using a child like that. Turned out she was twenty, but I was still harsh with the artist. Gold’s memories tell me that this is the norm in this world, but I still find it odd.”

Belle nibbled her lip; “Do you not want me to shave anymore?”

His head shot up and he looked her with wide eyes.

“Oh sweetheart, no, it’s your body. If you want to shave, or dye your armpit blue that’s up to you. I just got tangled up in my memories for a moment.”

He grinned and dipped his head to press a few fast kisses to her bare under arm, his fingers danced down her body and toyed with the waistband of her skirt.

“Am I going to have any more surprises as I unwrap more of you?”

Belle threw her head back against the pillows and laughed.

“Oh no, the memory of Lacey waxing south of the boarder is quite enough for me, thank you.”


End file.
